Hermione gets sick
by daddyron404
Summary: Hermione gets sick while on the horcrux hunt and it is up to doctor Ron to make her feel better. FLUFFY!


Hermione Gets sick

All rights go to JK

* * *

They had been on the run for about 2 and a half months now and they supplies and spirit were dangerously low in the golden trio's tent. Harry was currently wearing the locket and sitting on his cot scowling at the dirty tent wall. Hermione was on watch outside, sitting in the snow while holding one of her bluebell flames for warmth. Ron on the otherhand was turning the dials on the portable radio which produced frequent scowls from the moody Harry. Out of the three of them Ron had been in the best mood because he was so grateful to be back on the hunt with his best friends. Aside from the constant static coming from the tiny radio, it was silent. The silence was broken by a little sneeze and a horrible cough from Hermione.

This caused Ron to look up at Hermione with a questioning look and then decidedlly got up and dissapered into the kitchen. Ron protruded from the kitchen a few moments later with a cup of tea in his hands. He walked over to his cot and snatched up his blanket before exiting the tent.

Hermione looked up when she heard Ron move towards her and gave him a small smile, which he returned as he sat down beside her. Ron handed her the cup of tea, and she took it gratefully. He then tucked the blanket lovingly around her shoulders before settling his arm around her. Usually Ron would have told her to just go inside and sleep, but Hermione had been very persistant about doing her role, so he didn't even bother.

They sat in silence as Hermione snuggled into Ron's shoulder and drank her tea. They sat for twenty minutes or so before Ron felt Hermione's body go heavy against his and her breathing slow, confirming she was asleep. Ron pushed the empty tea cup to the side and lifted Hermione gently into his arms, and she automaticlly burried her face into the crook of his neck.

Ron entered the tent to find Harry in the exact same spot he had been before. Harry glanced up when he heard them enter. Even in Harry's bad mood he still gave Ron a teasing smirk. Ron just rolled his eyes because he was glad at least some of the old Harry was there still.

Ron made his way over to Hermione's bunk before placing her down gently and tucking the blanket that was still around her even more firmly. He then pulled her own blankets over top of her. He quickly pecked her forehead before turning back to Harry who was watching Ron with a knowing look.

"What?" asked Ron guiltily, and turning red.

"Oh nothing," said Harry with a grin. Before going outside to take his shift on watch.

Ron changed into his pyjamas and crwled into his bunk across from the sleeping Hermione's.

* * *

Ron woke a few hours later to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Harry had noticed this and came running into the tent as well. They both ran to the bathroom to find Hermione leaning over the tiny toilet and emptying what little was in her stomach completly into the bowl. Harry stepped back as Ron rushed in, knowing this was Ron's territory.

Ron knelt down by Hermione and grabbed a hair elastic sitting on the shelf, and pulled Hermione's thick curly hair, that was now drenched with sweat into a messy bun at the base of her neck. Even after Hermione had finished being sick, she still remained leaning over the bowl, as Ron rubbed her back softly.

Eventually Hermione looked up at Ron with her watery bloodshot eyes with an apologetic look on her pale face. Ron just grabbed a glass by the sink and filled it with water and handed it to her. She gulped it down washing the terrible taste out of her mouth. When she finished she handed Ron the empty glass and he put it on the counter, before wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her up to the sink. She then picked up her tooth brush and tried to apply the toothpaste with a shaking hand. Ron took pity on her and took the tube from her and squeezed some onto her toothbrush for her. Hermione looked at him thankfully. She brushed her teeth and Ron's hand remained on the small of her back afraid she might collapse at any moment.

When she finished he helped her back to her bunk and she fell heavally onto it exhausted. Harry then came into the room looking releaved that she was okay for the most part. Hermione curled up into a ball on her side and started to shiver. Ron and Harry noticed it and they both began to run and grab all of their blankets from their beds and threw them on Hermione. After a few minutes Hermione's shivering began to slow and Harry retreated back outside even though his shift was over, but he didn't care becasue Hermione needed Ron to take care of her.

Back inside the tent Hermione lay under a mountain of balnkets crying, as Ron soothed her by stroking her messy hair from her wet face, as he sat beside her by her pillow.

"Shhhh baby, shhh. Try to sleep, please," Ron cooed.

Hermione's whimpers began to slow as she drifted back to sleep, as Ron continued to whisper "shhhh, it's alright, shhh. I'm here."

Eventually Ron got her to sleep and kissed her overlly hot temple before going outside to relieve Harry of his extended watch.

"She is finally asleep," said Ron tierdly as he sat down across from Harry on the cold ground.

"Good, she needs her sleep," replied Harry looking equally releaved.

"You can go inside and get some sleep I will take watch," offered Ron.

"Thanks," said Harry as he got up and entered the tent as the sun was beggining to peak through the horizon.

* * *

Ron heard Hermione wake at around 8 according to his watch. He checked the protective enchantments once before he entering the tent. He found Hermione sitting up in bed and looking at him as he entered the tent and made his way over to her. He kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her flushed cheek.

"How you feeling sweetheart," asked Ron tenderly.

"Bet-" said Hermione before she lapsed into a coughing fit.

Ron then sat on the bed on rubbed her back while she regained her breath. Ron then stood up and went into the kitchen, poured a glass of water and walked back to Hermione and gave it to her. She drained the water completly and Ron placed the empty cup on her bedside.

"Thank you," said Hermione hoarsly.

"No problem Mione."

"I guess I better get up cause it's my shift now," said Hermione just over a whisper. As she moved her wall of blankets off her and began to get up.

"WHAT? No no no missy you are staying in bed all day, or until I feel you are completly better," said Ron forcingly, yet this action from Hermione did not surprise him in the least.

"What are you doctor Ron now?" said Hermione in a raspy giggle.

"Yes I am," said Ron puffing out his chest jokinglly. "And I say you need to stay in bed all day and I will do everything for you until you are 100%, and back to the usual bossy Hermione we all know and love" said Ron in his mock serious voice.

"Hey, I am not bossy," said Hermione giggling again and smacking his arm.

"Ha ok,"said Ron.

"Well will doctor Ron allow me to have a shower. Or will that be too much stress for me?" asked Hermione.

"I think I will let you go just this one time," said Ron kissing her forehead before helping her up onto her feet. She wobbled a little on her feet which cause Ron to throw out his arms to steady her. She then got her balance and began her way to the small tent bathroom. Ron followed her all the way to the door making sure she wouldn't fall.

When Hermione was in the bathroom Harry had woken up and trudged into the kitchen hoping to find something to eat for breakfast. As usual there was barely anything except the mushrooms Hermione had attempted to get them to eat last night. He then gave up and walked back into the small living room.

Ron then spent the next ten or so minutes puttering around the kitchen tidying up or re-organizing the mugs in the cupboar, clearly worried because Hermione was taking too long for his liking. He eventually heard the shower shut off, and Hermione exited minutes later, dressed in new sweat pants and one of Ron's bulky jumpers; which Ron thought she looked great in.

She smiled at Ron looking a bit more healthier then before. She then grabbed a book she had read multiple times, and plopped on the old couch by the fire. Ron stood and watched her for a few moments before walking towards her and sitting down beside her. He didn't say anything, he just smoothed her wet hair away from her temple while she read. Hermione smiled and continued to read contently.

Ron then looked across the room at Harry who had doozed off in the armchair. Ron then felt bad for making Harry keep watch all night. He decided that he would be the one to take the night watch tonight.

Hermione then abruptly closed her book and turned to face Ron and a groogy-looking Harry who had woken up from the loud noise the book had created.

"Let's do something," Hermione said in a defiant tone.

"Like what?" replied Ron with a smile on her face.

"I packed exploding snap! Do you guys want to play?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," said Ron and Harry excitedlly.

Hermione then reached for her bag and sifted throught their things before pulling out the viloent card game. They then spent the rest of the night laughing at eachother and aving fun for the first time in along time. They were so immersed in the game that Hermione forgot about feeling sick and, and by the end of the game she felt back to herself again.

* * *

"Well you look better," said Ron, while Hermione was getting into her bunk, for bed.

"Ya I do , all because of doctor Ron I guess," said Hermione mockingly.

"I guess I am a pretty good doctor then," said Ron with a smile. Hermione just smiled and giggled again.

"Goodnight hun, get some sleep," said Ron before kissing her forehead lovingly and retreating outsde into the cold to take his watch. The chilly air didn't even bother him this time because he was in such a good mood now. He was happy they had had fun for the first time in a long time and because his Hermione was healthy again, and back to her normal amazing self, that he loved.

* * *

**I really enjoy this one! Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


End file.
